One And Only
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: *3x14 spoilers* Rachel calls off the wedding, because she has this feeling something is wrong. She rushes out of city hall with Brittany and Santana to find Quinn and are met with a heart wrenching sight.
1. Chapter 1

Finn rushed her down the hallway, moving her towards the room where they would say their i-do's. But something didn't feel right, something was wrong and she couldn't go through with it. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and just shook her head. "I can't do this," She looked up to see a confused Finn and shook her head again. "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this."

"Is this because Quinn isn't here, I mean- she's on her way and if she's late its okay. But we're gonna lose our spot."

"I can't marry you, I'm sorry." Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn on the cheek and then her own parents. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hummel, but I can't." She moved down the hallway, muttering 'something isn't right' before entering the waiting room. Her cell phone back in her hand and texting Quinn again. 'Where are you?' she kept texting, but this time no answer. She felt her chest tighten, something was wrong.

"Rachel," She turned around to see Santana standing in the doorway. "You need to make up your damn mind, are you going to marry him or not?"

"No."

"Who then?"

"Quinn, its always been Quinn." Santana's eyes went wide, she moved quickly and closed the door after the girls came rushing in.

"Quinn what?" Tina asked looking confused and slightly lost.

"Rachel has a crush on Quinn."

"Its not a crush."

"Rachel, Quinn likes boys." Tina walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling sweetly as possible. Rachel didn't say anything else, and grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "Something's wrong, she would have been here by now." Rachel ran towards the parking lot and towards her car, her heart hammering and hands shaking.

"Rachel!" She looked over her shoulder to see Santana and Brittany running after her. "We're going with you, in your state of crazy you really shouldn't drive alone." Rachel rolled her eyes and got into the car, Santana in the front and Brittany in back. "Calm down okay, don't get us killed." Rachel nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road, the same road Quinn should be coming from.

"So what are we looking for?" Brittany asked as if she was just catching up, as if she was still unsure what was going on.

"Quinn."

"Uh huh and we're gonna pass her on the way, she's coming and-" Santana paused as they turned a corner and saw the flashing lights down the road. Ambulance, police, fire truck. "My god."

As they neared, Brittany cried out. "Santana, that's Quinn's car!" Once the car stopped Brittany was the first one out and headed for the tapped off line. "Quinn!" She was sobbing by the time Santana reached her, holding her in close and somehow Rachel found her way into her arms as well. "Quinn, she was coming San."

"Is she breathing?" Santana asked through tears, is she breathing?" The officer nodded and tried to catch Rachel as she broke free and over to where Quinn was on the stretcher. "Rachel come back here."

"Quinn," Rachel grasped Quinn's hand as she reached up and held it firmly. "Don't you die on me, Quinn. Please, you can't." Everything that Quinn was trying to say came out with moans and unrecognizable sounds, she was so numb she couldn't feel the tears run down her face. "I love you, Quinn Fabray- don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me." She looked over her shoulder and yelled over to Santana, "Take my car I'm going with her." The EMT's loaded her into the ambulance and she jumped in after her.

"BP is dropping..." Rachel took a hold of Quinn's hand as she reached out aimlessly, to no one in particular. Her heart was hammering in her chest now, as Quinn's eyes started to close. She squeeze her hand and watched as her eyes popped open.

"Don't, stay away. Don't close your eyes, okay, you have to stay with me." Rachel sobbed, "I love you, please."

By the time they reached the hospital, Santana and Brittany had gone a different route to meet them there. Santana said she called the others and they were on their way, that someone would call Mrs. Fabray. No one was allowed in by the time Mrs. Fabray came, Quinn had been rushed into surgery. Everyone just littering the room, a bunch of kids and adult in dresses and suits. Some praying, some pacing, some doing both.

Do we want more?


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor said she was still in danger, but out of the worst. The damage to her left side was great, her arm was broken, leg crushed. The burns to the left side of her face had caused scaring, and nerve damage and the doctor said he'd know more when she woke.

_She might never walk again..._

It rang in their ears and they couldn't believe it. Artie kept his face as straight as he could keep it. His tears sliding silently down his face before he rolled away. It wasn't fair, this shouldn't have happened to her.

For a week, the glee club had come to her bedside in hopes she would open her eyes. Show them a sign that she was okay and would make it out alive and not slip into some deep coma and never wake up.

Rachel, Santana and Brittany hardly left the hospital, not until their parents came and pulled them away. Brittany didn't want to go to school, but her mother had told her she needed to go. "But what if she wakes up, I want to be here wen she wakes up. Please mommy, I don't want to leave." Brittany's eyes had filled with tears and it was her father that held her back and pulled her into his arms.

"If Quinn wakes up I will call you and then you can call everyone and tell them."

A week later Quinn opened her eyes for the first time, it was in the middle of the night and she felt pain. The pain shot up and down her right side and she cried out to an empty room. She was dazed and confused and quickly reached up and tried to pull the air from her nose, lucky Judy was only in the bathroom and stopped her. "Quinnie, its okay I'm here, mommy's here." she pressed the call button and kissed Quinn's forehead. "Help is coming, its okay." Judy called Alisha in the morning and told her that Quinn was finally awake, and she relayed the message.

Within an hour in entire glee club had showed up to see Quinn and at first Quinn was set against visitors. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, scarred and helpless. Her mother talked her into seeing two at a time, Brittany and Santana were the first to go in.

Brittany ran over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Quinn's good side, crawling in next to her and sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm okay," she closed her eyes and took in a breath, her good arm wrapping around Brittany.

"You scared the hell out of us you know." Santana placed her hand on the one wrapped around Brittany. She wiped at her face and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Rachel, where is she?"

"She's coming in next, she felt something wrong. she ran out on her own wedding because she knew something was wrong." Santana sighed.

"I ruined her wedding," Quinn let the tears fall down her face, then she remembered something. Rachel Berry had said I love you, she actually said I loved you and that was the last thing she remembered before waking up in pain.

After a while Brittany kissed her unscathed cheek and sighed, "Come on B, we'll come in again after." Santana actually leaned over and kissed her cheek too, "You'll be okay Q, I know it." She walked off with Britt and the next thing she knew, Rachel was walking in alone and closing the door behind her.

"Quinn I-"

"I love you too." Rachel walked over to the bed and crawled in to where Brittany had been. "I didn't know how to say it, I was afraid. But how could you love me after everything, especially now."

"Quinn, you are and will always be beautiful. No matter what," Rachel reached up and stroked her bandages. "I love you and I wasn't just saying it, I love you. I shouldn't have said yes to Finn, I care about him but not enough to Marry him." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's, "I talked to him and I told him and he was upset but he understood."

"Everything was going so good, I was back on the cheerios, I was going to Yale."

"You can still go to Yale, I won't let you give up on your dreams. You're on your way to being everything you worked for, you had a set back." Rachel took Quinn's good hand, "but we're all going to be there for you, we're all going to help you."

"All the way?"

"All the way, I'll be here everyday after school. If I can't make it I will call and let you know."

"You're my one and only, Rach."

"And you're mine."

The end.


End file.
